The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to a closure device which is adapted for use as a jewelry pendant.
While a wide variety of different types of closure devices have been heretofore available for use in connection with various jewelry items, such as necklaces, bracelets, and other chain-like jewelry items, most of the previously known closure devices have included clasp or hook type elements which have not been readily adapted for ornamental constructions. As a result, most of the heretofore available jewelry closure devices have been made in miniaturized constructions so that they are as inconspicuous as possible during use.
The instant invention provides an effective closure device which is adapted to be assembled to form a jewelry pendant and which can be effectively embodied in a wide variety of attractive ornamental configurations. Specifically, the closure device of the instant invention comprises an outer element which includes a frame portion having a central aperture of noncircular configuration therein and a central element which is adapted to be received in assembled relation with the outer element so that it cooperates therewith to define a pendant. The central element includes a body portion having a dimension and a configuration which are substantially the same as the dimension and configuration of the aperture in the outer element and a rim portion which projects outwardly from the peripheral edge of the body portion adjacent the front side thereof. The aperture in the frame portion and the body portion of the central element are dimensioned and configured so that the central element can be passed forwardly through the aperture in the frame portion from the rear side thereof and so that the central element can then be assembled in an aligned position in the aperture with the rim portion of the central element engaging the front side of the frame portion to prevent the central element from passing rearwardly through the aperture. The rim portion preferably extends substantially entirely around the perimeter of the body portion. Further, the frame portion preferably has an outwardly extending slot formed in the rear side thereof and the central element preferably includes a leg portion which is receivable in the slot in the frame portion in order to further retain the central element in assembled relation with the outer element. Still further, the central element preferably includes an engagement member on the leg portion thereof which is engageable with the peripheral edge of the frame portion to further retain the central element in assembled relation with the main element.
It has been found that the closure device of the instant invention can be effectively embodied in a wide variety of attractive configurations to provide an ornamental pendant. In this regard, the central element is receivable in the frame portion of the outer element so that the front side of the frame portion and the front side of the central element cooperate to define an outwardly facing front face on the pendant. Further, when the central element is assembled with the outer element in this manner, the central element and the outer element have the appearance of a single one-piece jewelry pendant which is not adapted to be disassembled. Still further, when the central element is constructed so that it includes a leg on the rear side thereof which is receivable in a slot in the rear side of the frame portion and so that it further includes an engagement member which is engagable with the peripheral edge of the frame portion, the central element is adapted to be effectively and positively retained in assembled relation so that it is highly resistant to being inadvertently disassembled. Still further, because the closure device of the instant invention is adapted to be embodied as a jewelry pendant, the outer element and the central element can be assembled on opposite ends of a chain-like jewelry item and a further clasp or closure device for the jewelry item is unnecessary.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Bangs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,071 and Winkler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,887. However, while these references are broadly suggestive of the concept of forming a jewelry closure device from first and second elements which are receivable in interfitting engagement without the use of latch or hook type elements, they fail to suggest a closure device which is adapted to be readily and easily assembled and disassembled in the manner of the closure device of the subject invention. They also clearly fail to suggest a closure device which includes a central element having a peripheral rim portion which is engagable with the front side of a frame portion in the manner of the closure device of the instant invention and as a result, the above references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective jewelry closure device which is adapted to be assembled to form a jewelry pendant.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry closure device including outer and central elements which are adapted to be quickly and easily assembled to form a pendant.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry closure device which includes an outer element including a frame portion having an aperture therein and a central element which is receivable in assembled relation in the aperture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.